


A Queen and a Witcheress

by OpenLion



Series: Something ends, Something begins [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Blood and Injury, Canon Bisexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Death, Declarations Of Love, Diary/Journal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Girls Kissing, Groping, Gwent (The Witcher), Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Manhandling, Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Queen Cerys an Craite, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Strip Gwent, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Witcher Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: It's done, the Wild Hunt are defeated and the end of the world has been prevented, for the first time in her life Ciri can choose her own destiny.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Cerys an Craite
Series: Something ends, Something begins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075187
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. After the Battle

She’d done it, she’d saved them all, she watched from her hidden position smiling as Nilfgaardians raised mugs of mead with Skelligers, she smiled when she saw Geralt put his arm around Yen and whisper something that made her violet eyes glow and her stern face crack into a beautiful smile. She smiled when she saw Hjalmar and his mates dancing and drinking around crumpled armour that once belonged to the Wild Hunt. 

Her eyes then found her father's tent, she saw him enter, tears in his eyes, never once had she imagined the emperor of Nilfgaard crying but her eyes did not betray her. Pangs of guilt and despair paralyzed her, she hated the man but he was her blood. She wanted to go to him, hold him and tell him she was alive but she knew she could not. Only Geralt and Avallac'h knew she was alive, if her father knew he would take her away from everyone she held close, it hurt her to do it but she pulled her eyes away. 

Her eyes found the fiery hair of the queen of Skellige. Cerys was young, beautiful and a fierce warrior, something she found enticing in the young queen and a throb between her legs confirmed that. Growing up she’d never spent much time with Cerys, instead spending time fooling around with Hjalmar in desire of a romance that could never happen. 

Cerys was alone, walking along the beach out of sight from everyone except her, she looked troubled and even though she had vowed to keep herself hidden until Emhyr left she considered the An Craites family and that was enough for her to make sure the young queen was ok.

She stealthily followed Cerys’ movements along the shore, working out the woman’s final destination, an abandoned lighthouse, battered by years of storm and war. She was clear from the crowds now, the joyous celebrations still echoing through the bay and showed no sign of letting up before nightfall. 

She tailed Cerys up the lighthouse, the sounds of waves crashing into the stone below disguising her movements up the ladder of rotting wood. She found Cerys at the top, head in her hands and heavy breathing in her breast.

“Cerys,” she spoke softly, getting the queen’s attention as well as a knife pointed at her,

“Ciri? Gods you’re alive?” Ciri smiled, 

“Yeah, it's a secret though, I swore I wouldn’t tell anyone until the emperor’s ship was well out of the bay,” 

“Why tell me then, why not just hide away?”

“Because I trust you, and the An Craites are family to me,” Cerys bowed her head and patted the wooden planks beside her, indicating to Ciri she was to sit, “You looked troubled, and I was worried about you,” she put her arm around the queen when she sat, trying to reassure the young woman,

“It’s not your concern Ciri, but I appreciate it,” Cerys flashed a weak smile,

“If it’s about your father, I’m sorry, I wish I could have saved him,” 

“It’s not, we have a different philosophy to death on Skellige, he died at war with the Wild Hunt, the greatest enemy we have ever faced, the gods will smile down at us for this.” 

Cerys looked proud for a moment before her face became a troubled and saddening frown, “Please Cerys, tell me what bothers you, why aren’t you celebrating with your brother and your people?”

“Truth is Ciri, I can’t put me finger on it, I should be happy we won, I led us to victory, I guess I just always thought it’d be different, as a kid I worked hard to understand these lands, I spent years lookin’ through ancient tomes and books findin’ out about the history of every clan on the islands. I spent just as long practicing’ with a sword, trainin’ until I could beat almost anybody. Meanwhile you and Hjalmar were having fun ice skatin’ and foolin’ around with each other, never payin’ me a second of attention, no offense,”

“None taken,” 

“Everyone always loved him, he always got everythin’ he ever wanted, it used to make me jealous,”

“He’s not king though is he,”

“No, and it's made me feel like shit,” Ciri stayed quiet for a moment, 

“I think I understand Cerys,” their eyes met and they stared into each other for a long and silent moment, “you thought he always got everything he ever wanted because he was your father’s son, while you had to work hard for everything you ever did, only to realise when you were finally queen Hjalmar was fighting just as hard as you for everything he got,”

“Aye, da’ was the only one who saw it, that’s why he never listened to me complaints, he always treated us fairly, I just wish I’d realised sooner, How’d you piece that together anyhow?”

“I grew up with the both of you, so to speak, everytime someone tried to put your brother down he’d always kick their arse, he got an ego because of it but I know your lot respect strength above all else, I saw him win a lot of those fights first hand. As for you, you never gave me a chance, you’d run off and hide, or bury yourself in a book whenever I tried to talk to you, you were a stubborn kid, even more so now, it was clear you’d already made up your mind about me and him before I’d even opened my mouth,” Ciri smiled at Cerys, Cerys tried to crack a smile back before she twisted uncomfortably,

“I’m sorry Ciri, it’s my fault, everythin’s me own damn fault, I was always too obsessed with my brother to take control of me own life, I let life pass me by while I rotted with jealousy, I could’ve had everything he had and more, if only I’d have opened my eyes. I’m lonely Ciri, I’ve put meself on an unobtainable pedestal, they all respect me and trust me, they see me as a queen and not a woman,”

“Shhh,” Ciri whispered, putting both hands on Cerys’ cheeks and gently cupping them, “I know how you feel, I know loneliness better than anyone in this world, now is the first time in my life I am completely free, I can make any choice I wish. You’ve always been able to make that choice Cerys, you just neglected to, you still can now, go down to the beach, drink with your people, take a man to your bed, let them see you for you, give them that chance,”

“Thanks Ciri, but I don’t want that, you saved us all, the least I can do is stay with you now plus there’ll be plenty of time for drink and debauchery later, for now though, just two women and the endless ocean is enough to please me.”

Ciri moved her hands up Cerys’ head and removed the crown, placing it next to them as they made eye contact again, “Two women,” she whispered to the redhead before sitting next to her again, her hand resting on top of Cerys’ who took it without hesitation and rested her head on Ciri’s shoulder, the witcher smiling as she nudged her own head against the queen’s.

“I’ve never felt this comfortable with anyone,” Cerys smiled, squeezing Ciri’s hand,

“I like being around you,” Ciri smiled before returning the squeeze, 

“Do you mind if we take our gloves off, I want to feel your hands,” 

“Of course,” Ciri smiled before peeling her gloves away, watching as Cerys did the same, their hands quickly interlocking, both appreciating the warmth coming from the other.

“Ciri, what’s it like, sharing a bed with a man?” she cocked her head, surprised at the sudden intimate question,

“Uh, I wouldn’t actually know, I’ve only ever been with girls,” she felt Cerys instinctively try to move her hand away but stopped her with a disarming smile,

“Oh, I uh, wasn’t expectin’ that,” the queen’s face was red, “I’m uh sorry for assumin’,”

“It’s ok, I am interested in men as well, they usually end up dead before anything can happen is all, I do prefer women though.” She took a moment to consider what she’d said, trying to read Cerys’ face, “Why do you care about my sex life anyway?”

“I don’t really, I was just hoping for a bit of advice, I’ve never had anyone before, now that I’m queen I’ll need a husband,” Cerys bowed her head,

“All I can say to that is just be yourself, same advice as earlier, love will find you Cerys, you’re strong, brave and beautiful,” Cerys went red again, this time it was a blush rather than embarrassment, 

“You really think that?” Cerys smiled,

“Of course, I’d take you to bed in a heartbeat!” she laughed, though the suggestion was somewhat serious, Cerys also laughed but Ciri could feel her palms dampen with sweat,

“If you were a lad I’d take you up on that, I might anyway, somethin’ bout women always appealed to me, though I don’t know if I’d be any good,” she gave Ciri an attempt at a flirty smile, 

“If I were a lad I’d already have you screaming my name to the waves,” she let her hot breath spread through Cerys’ ear, “If you want,” the redhead’s breathing grew deep,

“I think I do,” Cerys chuckled, squeezing Ciri’s hand.

Ciri moved and sat on Cerys’ outstretched legs, her arms resting on the woman’s shoulders, “Do you want it?” her hot breath hit Cerys’ mouth,

“Gods yes,” their lips met with fiery passion, their bodies coming together, Ciri’s dirty jacket and trousers meeting the cold and bloodstained armour of Cerys as their hungry mouths got to know each other more intimately. Cerys tasted like the wilds, she tasted sweet like wild berries and cider with a hint of salt from the sea breeze and Ciri couldn’t get enough, driving her tongue into the queen’s wet mouth, moaning as Cerys surrendered to the passion she allowed herself to get lost. 

Cerys’ hands slipped under the hem of her loose shirt, breaking the kiss briefly she allowed the islander to remove the dirty cloth and her hands to roam her scarred body. She moaned the queen’s name into their kiss and slid her body into the cool leather and chainmail that made up Cerys’ armour, hissing as she felt the contrasting temperature.

“Ciri! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Cerys scrambled away, confusing the ashen haired witcher,

“It’s ok, you didn’t do anything wrong,”

“I thought I hurt you,”

“No, your armour’s freezing, plus I don’t mind a bit of pain,”

“Ok, I’ll take it off, why don’t you light that fire to keep us warm?”

“Will anyone check?”

“Unlikely,” Cerys pondered while fiddling with buckles, “It’s more likely someone will check if it’s out,”

“Ok, how do I do it?” Ciri flushed red as Cerys’ armour fell away, revealing her lean yet muscular abs and well built arms and legs. hiding beneath simple cloth undergarments,

“Pour some of the oil on the wood, then make a spark with the flint and iron,” 

“Got it,” Ciri smiled proudly as the flame jumped into life, the warmth noticeably pleasant as it burned across her exposed upper body.

“You look spectacular Cerys,” Ciri kicked off her boots and pushed her trousers down, 

“I’ve got nothing on you,” Cerys pulled her bra away and threw it to the side before the cloth wrap covering her nether regions followed suit, 

“Straight to business then,” Ciri smirked, taking a short moment to take in Cerys’ nude body and became immediately infatuated, her skin was flawless and unmarked, perfectly clean and glistening in the flickering firelight, her body was hairless aside from trimmed pubic hair around her dripping slit, she too a deep breath before matching the queen’s attire,

“Business?” Cerys cocked her head and pulled Ciri from the puts of her dirty mind,

“Often people like to get each other in the mood a bit before they start, usually with some caressing and kissing and touching,”

“Oh, I’m sorry if I’m doing this wrong, we don’t have to do anymore if I’m not good enough for you,”

“Cerys…” Ciri stepped forward and cupped the queen’s cheek, “I want this, I want you,” she placed her hands gently on Cerys’ hips, her left hand sliding around onto the redhead’s rear so she could be pulled closer, “Put your arms around my neck and kiss me,” her soft lips muttered the command which Cerys indulged.

Their kiss was slow, long and romantic, their lips drawn together in a soft and gentle caress, their hands leaving goosebumps across their skin as the peaks of their breasts gently pressed into each other. Both girls became lost in each other as they kissed, it felt completely natural to them.

Ciri pulled away first, a sweet smile on her lips as she admired the beautiful redhead before her, the inexperienced queen pecking Ciri’s lips a few times to get used to kissing another woman.

Ciri let her, holding the woman close in her arms and appreciating the rippling muscles in Cerys’ abdomen against her own slim belly, “You’re a good kisser,” Ciri craned her neck to rest on the queen’s shoulder, 

“I never want to stop kissin’ you,” Cerys mumbled into her shoulder, sucking on the bare skin,

“I didn’t peg you for a romantic,” Ciri chucked before moaning as Cerys marked her, “fuck Cerys,” she let the islander suck and bite at her shoulder for a few moments longer, her own hands pressing their youthful bodies together and gently caressing the small of the queen’s back making the young woman purr into her shoulder.

Her other hand found the queen’s braid of soft and clean hair, she took a moment to admire the feel of the locks before sharply yanking downwards and marking the young ruler’s neck with a passionate bite and following up with a chaste kiss to her lips, swallowing the islander’s pleasurable moan.

“Let me spoil you,” she whispers to Cerys as the redhead nips at her throat with loving bites,

“What do you need me to do,” she could feel the queen’s heart hammering in her chest as she held her hot and muscular body against her own,

“Relax, and let me bring you a world of pleasure,” she smiled as Cerys shuddered in her arms before she let the girl go.

Before Cerys could even begin to lie down Ciri was upon her, slim fingers sliding into the queen’s damp slit and drawing illicit and vulgar moans from the islander, a second hand hovered around the redhead’s back, ready to catch her if she fell backwards.

“Fuck Ciri, no one else has ever touched me there,” the queen moaned as a thumb pressed into her engorged clit after sweeping through the thin and prickly hair. For support Cerys threw her hands around Ciri’s strong neck and the two kissed again, this time with Ciri pumping into Cerys and swallowing her gasps of pleasure before the redhead pulled her head and upper body back but left her arms around Ciri’s neck and Ciri’s fingers probing inside her.

Ciri flashed her a dangerous smile as Cerys blew a strand of hair away that was obstructing her view of the gorgeous but hardened witcheress, “Relax,” Ciri growled, a playful smile hiding her grit teeth,

“Let me go then,” Cerys writhed on the fingers, trying to fall back but Ciri caught her before gently lowering her onto the wood below their mouths connecting in pure passion as Cerys writhed beneath Ciri’s weight, “I feel like I’m about to explode,” Cerys gasped as Ciri licked up her jaw and to her ear, easing off with the pumping of her fingers,

“You’ll explode when I want you to explode babe,” Ciri’s voice was husky as she felt Cerys clamp down on her fingers,

“Please Ciri, it feels so good,”

“I know love, relax and I’ll make it even better for you,” she pressed her soft lips to Cerys again before cupping the redhead’s modest breast and gently squeezing, the islander’s breath hitched from the new sensation as Ciri kissed over her chin and down her collarbone, planting loving kisses as she moved south to a pert and erect nipple. She took a moment to nip and suck at the bud, appreciating Cerys’ strangled moans as wild hands tried to grasp her hair.

Ciri took her time making love to Cerys’ plump chest, her mouth working wonders on the islander as the redhead quaked beneath her, spewing her name to the gods as she was pushed to the edge of a powerful release. Deciding it was time Ciri kissed down the queen’s abs and over the prickly mound of pubic hair, taking a deep breath of Cerys’ arousal as she let the redhead know what she was about to do.

She started with a soft kiss to an engorged clit, her hands spreading Cerys’ large and muscular thighs wide are the queen’s cry of ecstasy caught in her mouth and turned into a long and pathetic whimper. Ciri’s eyes blazed green as she met Cerys’ lusty gaze. With a slow lick she parted the woman’s folds and collected droplets of arousal, savoring the taste of wild berries and salt water.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Ciri growled with hunger before repeating her slow assault on Cerys’ slit. She took her time devouring the young queen, wanting to taste as much of the islander as she could. Cerys’ low croaks and soft moans encouraged her to go slow so as not to overwhelm her lover.

“Ciri,” Cerys gasped, “Make me explode,” she begged, Ciri smiled from between her legs, knowing the redhead could only see her enticing emerald eyes, she pulled her head back slightly and planted a kiss to damp inner thighs pulling a frustrated grunt from the queen. Before Cerys had a chance to complain Ciri gave her overly sensitive clit a hard flick before spreading the screaming queen open and swallowing the tidal wave of cum she had released.

Cerys screamed her voice box raw, her words trying yet failing to call the witcheress’ name as she bucked her hips against the beautiful face of the first woman to take her. Her vision went black momentarily as she slammed her head into the wooden planks as she writhed and cried, her nails tearing the same flooring to shreds as her legs kicked helplessly occasionally striking Ciri with enough force to bruise, not that the ashen haired girl cared.

Once Ciri nursed her through her orgasm her mouth became permeated with her own taste, Ciri passionately drove her tongue deep into her mouth sharing the reward she had pulled from her quivering body. She wrapped the witcheress up in a tight embrace, kissing her back thoroughly as she savoured the taste of herself.

“Fucking fantastic,” she gasped pulling Ciri towards the raging fire with her, 

“Mmm, you islanders always taste the best” Ciri punctuated her point with a kiss,

“Do you want me to return the favour?” she shook her head, 

“There’ll be time for that tomorrow, I just want to rest for a moment,” 

“Mmm, you wanna get closer to the fire?”

“Your body’s enough, I’m too comfortable here, how do you feel?”

“Happy, tired, aroused, fulfilled, relaxed, I feel a lot of things Ciri, all of them good,”

“Glad I could cheer you up,” Ciri kissed her again, this time slower and more demanding as she wanted Cerys to feel the care and affection in her lips,

“I know this may sound a touch awkward but what do you mean by islanders taste the best?” Ciri laughed,

“I’ve been with a few women in my time Cerys, all of them have tasted different except skelligers, you all share a similar taste, both in your mouth and between your legs, salty yet oddly sweet, like dropping a pinch of salt in a strong fruit cider,” Cerys licked her lips,

“Mmm, I guess I do taste like that,”

“And it’s fucking delicious,” Ciri kissed her deeply again, the remnants of her taste still on her tongue, “I think I might stay in Skellige for a couple of months, train here some more before I return to Geralt,”

“You’re welcome to stay at Kaer Trolde with me,” Cerys ran a soothing hand up her back,

“I’d like that, I’d like that a lot,” they kissed softly again before Ciri buried her warm body into Cerys, the two closed their eyes and slept to the sounds of the fire crackling and waves gently lapping against the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


	2. Good Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerys is stressed after a hard day of ruling. Ciri knows how to help her unwind.

Ciri sighed as she lay on the queen’s bed, she was reading a book about the war between Harald an Craite and Skjordal Drummond, the war that had established clans An Craite and Tuirseach as dominant in the isles. She turned her head towards the door as it slammed open, Cerys red in the face with anger trudging towards her, “Tough day?” she asked nonchalantly, tossing the book on a nearby nightstand and sitting herself on the edhe of the bed,

“Fuck off,” Cerys snapped back at her, angrily kicking the bed frame before kissing Ciri passionately,

“Don’t get pissy with me, I’m not the reason your in such a shite mood,” Ciri pushed the queen away, some resentment in her voice,

“You are actually, boats need buildin’ cos of the war, and if yer father finds out yer ‘ere all out war with Nilfgaard is certain,” she pinned Ciri into the furs of the bed, kissing her again.

Ciri kissed her back, flipping them over so she had the queen on her back and lips against her neck, sucking on all the places she’d learnt pleasured the queen, “Let’s play some cards, take your mind off things,”

“Why? So I can give you all me money? You’ve already cost me a small fortune today,”

“Who said anything about money? We can play for fun,” Ciri flicked her ponytail behind her ear before moving her head back to gauge Cerys’ reaction,

“You know I only find cards fun if there’s stakes,”

“Who said there wouldn’t be any?” Ciri smirked before climbing off the bed and finding her satchel, “A beautiful troubadour taught me some special rules last time I was in Novigrad, we played whenever we had free time,”

“Let’s hear it then,” Cerys sighed impatiently,

“The game lasts one round, the winner gets to take an article of clothing off the opponent, other than that it’s normal rules but there’s no faction powers,” Ciri smiled before as she flicked through her large card collection,

“Fine, let me grab my deck.”

After a few minutes the two women sat opposite each other, Ciri had elected to play Northern Realms while Cerys had chosen Monsters, “Challenger’s toss,” Ciri smiled before flipping a coin into the air before smirking when it landed red side up. Cerys looked at her hand, one Crone, one Vampire and one arachas, unfortunately not the queen, an easy round if Ciri wasn’t holding a frost card or Villentretenmerth. Her other cards were standard, nothing special except Geralt which she decided to play first. As soon as her card hit the table Ciri had responded with the card of herself, she then played a Fiend before Ciri’s Trebuchet followed by her Kayran which Ciri answered with Vernon Roche.

The round went by quickly, Ciri seemingly throwing cards on the board with no sense of strategy until the Witcheress had two cards left in hand, the first was frost, reducing all of the swarms Cerys had played to 2 power with the exceptions of her gold cards, her final card was a scorch, allowing her to take 20 points worth of Reaver hunters before Ciri finished her with the dragon, “Good round,” Ciri smiled, standing up and stretching,

“You got lucky, Cerys complained before standing and spreading her arms,

“True, but I’ve got you smiling,” Ciri gave her a sweet look before pulling away the kilt from below her tunic and leaving her lower half clad in a basic cloth wrap.

The second round was a disaster for the queen, her hand was filled with agile units from the same pool while Ciri opened with four spies, “I wonder if they’ll ever make a Skellige faction,” Ciri pondered as she threw card after card down, “I’d love to see you on a card,”

“I doubt anyone in Mahakam gives a rat’s arse about Skellige, though I don’t mind lettin’ an artist paint me,” Cerys lazily slid a card onto the board, not even caring what it was, 

“I could always paint you, god forbid I cost you any more gold,” Cerys scowled, “Relax I’m teasing, but I wouldn’t mind trying it,” Ciri played another card,

“I’d like that, a paintin’ of me holding my sword aloft, ready for the fight to come, a visualisation of those songs the skalds sing,

“I was thinking a nude,” Ciri teased, winking at the queen, 

“You’d get distracted,” Cerys laughed, chucking another card away,

“I would, you know how easy it is for me to get lost in your body,” Ciri gave her a flirty smile,

“Not as easy as I get lost in yours,” she smiled back, feeling the cloth dampen between her legs.

“I’m passin’ the round, you’ve won that, me hand’s shite and half the size o’ yours,” she stood up and waited to be stripped, Ciri was over to her in seconds, looking over her body. The witcheress took her gloves, giving her hands a soft kiss each before returning to her seat, “You know that night at the lighthouse?” she cocked her head as the ashen haired girl reset the board, 

“How could I forget? It was incredible,” Ciri looked confused, unsure where the question came from,

“I’ve wondered for a while about your past experiences, you mentioned women and men but you have never been with a man,”

“That’s right,” Ciri held eye contact as she played her own card,

“I was wondering who you’ve been with, why didn’t it work out?” Cerys didn’t even look at her cards, she thought Ciri was going to snap at her with anger before the young woman bowed her head, 

“You need to play a card,” Ciri said bluntly, Cerys got the message and played a card in silence, “I’ll tell you when I’m ready to, and this isn’t the time,” Cerys nodded as Ciri played another powerful gold card, Phillipa Eilhart,

“I’m sorry Ciri, I didn’t mean to…”

“I know, I promise I’ll tell you one day but it’s a lot of painful memories, at least before Geralt found me the first time, after that though, it’s just a lot of sex with women,” Cerys played another card as Ciri smiled at her, putting her back at ease and bringing her back into the game, she swore in her head, she had the perfect hand but had wasted it while distracted, she played it the best she could, but was ultimately defeated.

She stood up and waited for Ciri again, when the witcheress was close she pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her mouth, “Apology accepted,” Ciri smiled happily before kissing her again, “That’s for the boats,”

“Worth every crown,” Cerys smiled back, “Now strip me,” 

“Already have,” Ciri whipped her face with the moist wrap which had been untangled from between her legs, “Was it the nude model that got you this riled up?”

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, it helps pass the time,”

“Why don’t you stop thinking about me and focus on your cards, you might get to see something that way,” 

“Tempting offer, I might do that,” Cerys shuffled her cards around before drawing a full hand, delighted as everything clicked into place for her, one card of every swarm in her deck, Kayran to boost them all, a weather clear and a decoy for any spy Ciri might through as well as her opponent and Geralt in her hand. 

The round was tactical and intense, both women playing the same strategy, Ciri had a stacked siege row while Cerys’ melee row was overly full, both had used leaders and had insanely high point totals, and they were down to three cards each, Cerys held her weather clear, Geralt and Ciri and she wondered what Ciri could do that she didn’t have an answer for, as it turned out Ciri lacked a second catapult, a card which would’ve won her the round, instead Ciri held three gold cards, Geralt, Roche and Natalis, 35 points in total which beat out Cerys’ remaining 30 as the weather clear was bricked, “No way,” Ciri smirked as Cerys chucked her dead last card in the graveyard, “We tied,” Cerys immediately counted up and confirmed Ciri’s maths, not seeing her slip a Kaedweni Siege Expert off of her siege row,

“What happens now?”

“We both get to take something off,” Ciri smiled deviously as she made her way to Cerys’ side of the table before the queen even stood up, “You first,” Ciri relaxed as she let Cerys remove her shirt,

“No small clothes?” the redhead commented as she admired Ciri’s pert breasts,

“I was hoping you’d pin me to the bed and fuck me as soon as you came through those doors,” Ciri whispered huskily in her ear, “I’ve gone mad thinking about your tongue,” Cerys could’ve sworn she heard drops of her arousal splash against the stone floor of her quarters. The witcheress opened her tunic, exposing the simple wrap she had tied around her chest and pulling it free before Ciri’s hands cupped and squeezed the modest mounds, the rough materiel of her gloves making the queen groan before she grabbed Ciri’s hands and threw the girl onto the table.

Ciri landed on her back and Cerys was on her in seconds, their lips interlocked as Cerys pinned the other woman’s hands above her head. Ciri moaned into the heated kiss, her back arching up into Cerys’ exposed breasts before the queen stopped supporting herself and used her weight to pin Ciri to the table as they continued their intimate kiss.

Ciri hissed in shock as cool cards stuck to her back, Cerys pulled her head back, admiring Ciri with a hungry gaze as she smiled. Her crown fell from her head, landing with a heavy thud on the table as she pressed her lips against Ciri’s again and climbed on top of the witcheress, pressing their bodies together.

“Tunic, off,” Ciri groaned as Cerys marked her neck with a harsh bite before drawing her lips back in with another chaste kiss, moaning into it as she felt her soft and supple breasts molded around Ciri’s firmer and harder mounds, their erect nipples grinding together and eliciting deep moans from the young lovers. 

“Fucking tunic,” Ciri growled as she arched her back, desperate to feel more contact against Cerys’ chest. Cerys pulled her head away, a mischievous grin on her lips. Still pinning Ciri’s arms above her head she scooted forwards, leaving a slick trail of her arousal across the witcheress’ abdomen. Ciri moaned as she felt the hot trail, “so fucking wet,” she raised her head to try and kiss any part of the queen she could reach,

“Play nice,” Cerys warned, her tone soft yet commanding, her words pinning Ciri’s head back on the table. With a flex of her shoulders the heavy tunic slipped away, inch by inch revealing the queen’s defined body until the material fell to the stone below with a soft thud. 

Both women took a moment to admire the other as silence hung in the air, Cerys released her grip on Ciri’s arms, opting to run a gentle thumb across the scar on her cheek. Ciri smiled up at her, a genuine and kind smile that showed her lover how much the small gesture meant to her. She silently removed her gloves, letting the drop to the floor before she interlocked her hands with the queen’s and moved into a position to kiss her.

“My trousers are still on,” Ciri smirked, noticing how Cerys’ body flushed from the intimacy, “do you want to do something about that?” 

“Gods yes,” Cerys muttered, softly biting Ciri’s shoulder, the witcheress wrapping her arms around the queen’s lower back, 

“Or do you want me to spread you out on your furs and bury my tongue in your cunt,” Cerys whined, 

“Both,” she squeaked, barely above a whisper,

“Greedy,” Ciri brought her slender fingers to Cerys’ swollen clit, gently probing and pressing to send waves of pleasure radiating from the tips of her toes to the strands of her long red hair,

“Fuck, Ciri,” she moaned as heated lips sealed on her neck followed by sharp teeth drawing her coppery blood into her aggresseors mouth,

“I’m waiting for an answer,” Ciri let the queen taste her blood with another passionate kiss,

“I want you,” Cerys gasped, 

“You’ve got me,” the two kissed again before Ciri picked her lover up and carried her to the large bed.

With a heavy crash they landed together, lips locked and hands wandering, Cerys groaned into the chaste kiss as she ground her slick folds against the rough texture of Ciri’s trousers. Ciri was too focused on holding the queen’s soft chest, loving the way her subtle touches and movements played Cerys like a finely tuned instrument. She abandoned Cerys’ mouth so she could hear the music she was making, angelic moans mixed together with desperate grunts and sudden yelps made for a unique tune that only the girl she loved could make. She kissed her way over firm muscle as she ventured to the liquid core she was so desperate to drink from.

The moment her mouth made contact with the queen’s pulsing centre Cerys broke, cum flooded the witcheress’ mouth as she hungrily drank, her ears were filled with the crescendo of the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard and her eyes were able to see the once proud queen of Skellige’s face contort in pure ecstasy.

When she’d drunk her fill she gently removed the queen’s boots before her own and her trousers, leaving her panties on before sliding up next to Cerys and letting her sample the most delicious thing either of them had ever tasted as she wrapped the queen in an intimate embrace, “I love you,” Cerys spoke quickly between soft kisses, “I’m sorry for being in a bad mood,”

“I love you too, but I do think it’s time to reveal i’m still here and alive, regardless of the consequences,” Ciri stroked Cery’s scar with the back of her hand,

“If that’s what you want,” she hugged her lover, smirking when she felt something on her back, with a small chuckle she pulled a stray card from between Ciri’s shoulder blades, she looked it over before giving the front a kiss, when Ciri questioned her with a glance she showed her the image,

“Oh we never finished our game,” Ciri smiled, Cerys looked mildly annoyed,

“I forfeit, you win,” Cerys dismissed, nuzzling into the witcheress’ neck,

“Ok, as punishment for losing I get to do whatever I want to you,” Cerys giggled, 

“I thought you said punishment,” Cerys smiled, Ciri kissed her, 

“I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


	3. Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri tells Cerys the sad story of her first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter contains the graphical description of a canonical death.

Cerys sighed in pleasure as Ciri threw off her clothes and collapsed in her naked embrace, the young witcheress was exhausted from another day of hard training with Geralt. “You look fucked,” Cerys smiled as she softly kissed her lover’s forehead,  
“I feel it, and not in the fun way,”  
“Shall I get you a bath love,” she offered, sliding her hands down Ciri’s back and massaging the sore muscle,  
“I’d love that,” Ciri purred, letting herself be touched and relaxing into it, “but it means you’d have to let go of me,”  
“Good point, will you just fall asleep in me arms then?”  
“God yes, I never want to move again,”  
“It’s amazing how different you are when yer tired,” Cerys snuggled up to her girlfriend, holding her tight and feeling the warm glow of her blood race through her body, healing the aches and pains as it passed,  
“Better or worse?” Ciri cocked her head,  
“Both I guess, you’re truly adorable like this, and you’d never let me hold you if you had any strength left in yous bones,”  
“True, I do like taking control,” Ciri giggled, kissing Cerys softly,  
“I know, but right now yer acting more like a vulnerable damsel in the arms of her dashing prince than a dangerous monster killer,”  
“I like that, like the heroes in the kids books,”  
“Exactly, I wish there was a world like that, filled with childlike innocence, beautiful women and handsome princes, not to mention vibrant fields of flowers and pearly white castles,”  
“With sweets that grow on trees and unicorns to ride around on,” Ciri finished, smiling at Cerys’ genuine enthusiasm,  
“You read that one?”  
“I stole it from your room, you’ve always had good taste, books, wine, strategy, women…” they kissed again, Ciri flexing her muscles slightly and forcing Cerys flat on her back, as she lay on the queen’s front,  
“The Land of a Thousand Fables, truly a beautiful fantasy,” Cerys smiled, her hands stroking Ciri’s soft skin,  
“I’ve heard Toussaint’s the closest thing to it, maybe we should go,”  
“I ain’t heard o’that, where is it?”  
“The continent, far inland, it’s a place of knights, art and wine, a fairy tale compared to the rest of the continent,”  
“It’d be nice to get away, just us two,”  
“Mmm,” Ciri smirked,  
“What’so funny?” Cerys frowned,  
“You say I’ve changed, look at you, not two months ago everything you ever did terrified you, now you want to run away with me,”  
“You have that effect, Ciri truth be told I probably wouldn’t have made it if not for yous. I'd have failed as a queen, been too scared to take action and before long I’d be sentenced to death by blood eagle, guiding me own ship to battle,” Ciri shivered uncomfortably,  
“Don’t say that, you’re an amazing queen, truly you are, you’ve made more progress towards peace on the isles in two months than any other monarch in centuries,” Ciri smiled warmly, her emerald eyes glistening with pride, “you’re an even better woman, kind, warm, smart, beautiful, I love you Cerys,” Ciri kissed her for a long time, she held the witcheress firm, gently running her hands over the deceptively soft and smooth skin of her lover,  
“I love you too, you always know just what to say to make me feel better,” they kissed passionately, bodies moving together in sync as warmth spread between them.

“I love you,” Cerys smiled happily, breaking the kiss,  
“I know, you tell me five times a day,” Ciri complainer, smiling to let the queen know she wasn’t serious,  
“You wanna fuck?” Cerys offered bluntly, Ciri smiled,  
“I love it when you get vulgar but not tonight, I’m still sore, worse than usual,” Cerys let out a dejected sign,  
“I understand,” she didn’t hide her disappointment, “maybe you can finally tell me about your love life, I’m in the mood for a good story,”  
“Ok, though it’s not a happy one,”  
“I’ll hold you, if you need to stop, stop,” Cerys reaffirmed her embrace.

“I’d been alone for so long, in the Korath desert, I didn’t know where I was, where I was going or why I was there. This unicorn appeared and saved me.” Ciri paused, expecting Cerys to laugh at her, instead the queen remained quiet,  
“Go on,”she whispered running a hand through ashen hair,  
“Once I was near the deserts edge I was captured by slavers, I don’t know where they took me and at the time why, I was only fourteen. They tied me up in a pub with this gang member, he begged me for help but I refused, until they threatened to rape me.”  
“That’s horrible,” Cerys gasped gently pulling Ciri’s head into the soft valley of her breasts and kissing her head,  
“I had a knife that they’d used to feed me with. I cut his bonds with it and he attacked, in the fray the rest of his gang attacked, in the confusion I got myself a sword and joined in. I’m not really sure what happened but the next thing I knew I was being questioned by these bandits. They called themselves the rats, killed and stole for the fun of it before redistributing the loot to the poor. All of them had lost everything, either to Nilfgaard, other bandits or well just rotten luck. They accepted me as one of their own, called me Falka, as in the rebellion.” She took a moment to compose herself, Cerys traced the defined lines on her back to reassure her,  
“I like that name, it suits you,”  
“She was prophesied to destroy the world,” Ciri furrowed her brow in annoyance,  
“So did you, Hjalmar told me what you did at Kaer Morhen, besides the thought of being fucked by such a powerful woman is rather irresistible,”  
“You’re incorrigible,” she rolled her eyes before widening them as her thigh slipped against Cerys’ soaking slit,  
“Please, carry on,” Cerys whined, subtly grinding against Ciri.

“On my first night with them, the lad I was tied up with, Kayleigh, tried to fuck me. I was terrified and drained, unable to say or do anything to stop him. He began to touch me before she intervened.”  
“Who?”  
“Her name was Mistle, she’d stuck up for me earlier. She had short, straw hair and the face of a noble. I thought she was going to save me, instead she took advantage of Kayleigh’s work and began to touch me. I didn’t like it at first but eventually it began to feel pleasant, when I felt her lips on mine I felt safe but unsure. I woke up in her arms.”

“I’m not sure what to say,” Cerys offered compassion,  
“You don’t need to say anything, I’m just glad your first wasn’t like mine,” Ciri snuggled into Cerys, the queen gasping as Ciri’s thigh pressed even harder into her core,  
“You were perfect that night, you’re perfect every night,” Ciri smiled at her,  
“I may be perfect but I’m nowhere near as perfect as you,” they kissed softly and Cerys felt slick against her thigh, she could feel the heat emanating from Ciri’s hot core and began to grind against her. The witcheress moaned and subconsciously began to move with Cerys’ rhythm, kissing her lover deeply as pleasure radiated through her body. It seemed to move as one, starting at her engorged cliterous the sensitive bundle of nerves screamed in ecstasy, sending that feeling pulsing down her legs and into the tips of her toes. A second pulse from her clit travelled through her arms which cupped the queenly face she was kissing, absolutely certain Cerys could feel her desire through the contact.

She got lost in that feeling, lost in Cerys’ embrace, with a soft cry she came feeling herself be turned into the warm fur, feeling muscles dominate her space and pin her into the warm bed. The aftershocks of her orgasm pulsed through her, retreating from her hands and feet back to her centre. Except they didn’t, they missed it, instead the pangs of pleasure were sent to the nerves in her thigh, her tattoo burning with the feeling.

“Mistle,” she spoke the name on her lips, before feeling hot breath on her ear,  
“I love you Falka, I’ll never forget you,”  
“I love you too, I’ll see you again, one day,”  
“I hope that’s later rather than sooner, until then I’ll be with you,” familier lips kissed hers, a wet tongue flicking through her mouth in all the ways it knew she craved. Perfectly calloused hands ran the length of her body, mimicking the motions they made so many years ago. Her eyes opened, the face of her long dead lover glowed in front of her,  
“Stay, please,”  
“I can’t you’re waking up, you have someone now, better than I could ever have been. Don’t throw her away, keep her close, love her and care for her. Goodbye Falka.”

She shook her head as the familiar darkness of Cerys’ bedchambers took over her eyes, “Ciri?” a familiar voice came from above her as she realised she was being held,  
“Perfect,” she sighed, smiling up into the dark, her eyes unadjusted to the sudden shift in light made it impossible to see the figure’s face,  
“You had me dead worried, yer eyes went white as death, ‘nd yer body started glowin’,”  
“It was nothing, I just had a dream, I saw her, Mistle, I spoke to her,” she smiled, her hands finding Cerys’ firm neck and pulling her down on top of her, “thankyou, I’d never have found her without you,” she kissed the queen, her vigor renewed with Mistle’s blessing,  
“Glad I could help, does that mean?” she shifted uncomfortably, “are you leaving?” Ciri felt guilt shoot through her as she realised how vague she’d been,  
“No, relax, I’ll finish my tale then explain,” she felt Cerys do that, though the queen was more apprehensive than usual to pin her body into the furs.

“After I woke up in her arms I was unsure of what had happened, I kissed her and thanked her, she told me I’d never be alone again and that was more than I needed. For months our relationship was purely physical, I kept myself closed off while she tried to get me to talk. The sex was amazing, she was a godess in human form when it came to her hands and her tongue could do things to me that no lover other than you has managed,” she found Cerys’ braid and held it, noticing the queen’s unusual stoic and silent nature,  
“Carry on,” Cerys spoke, blunt as a worn out battleaxe,  
“One day we held up a post office, me and Mistle got matching tattoos, that night I let myself break down, I let her truly see me and that night was wondrous, it was the first time I told her I loved her. Then morning came, I found out someone was impersonating me so I left, she caught me leaving, but didn’t try to stop me. I kissed her goodbye and told her I loved her, promising I’d come back for her in golden, gilded carriages to take her away and save her,”  
“And that’s where you’re going now isn’t it? Just go, I don’t want to see you again, I thought you’d be better, that you wouldn’t use me to keep your bed warm!” Cerys began to cry heavily,  
“Wait! Cerys!” she called out, the queen didn’t hear her so she pulled her close, “I’m not going anywhere, please, let me finish,”  
“Get off me!” Cerys struggled, trying to attack her to break the hold.

A loud smack echoed around the room, “Let me finish,” Ciri caressed the queen’s bloodied cheek, kissing the fresh wound softly as Cerys sobbed quietly, “The next time I saw her she wretched up blood, she was at the feet of a man, Leo Bonhart, he’d massacred the gang, she was the last one alive. With a brutal swing her sliced her open and sent her crashing away. I tried to kill him but I was no match, not yet, he bested me easily before dragging me over to her dying body. He forced me to study her insides. I watched her heart stop, before her lungs shrivel and empty. She pissed herself. It’s something I can never unsee, the humiliation and degradation of dying like that, as if nothing more than a sheep to be slaughtered. He tied me up and made me watch as he collected their heads, he saved her for last, and that was the last time I ever saw her.”

“Goddess,” Cerys gasped, tears still in her eyes but her hands moved around Ciri’s body, “I’m so so sorry, I never meant, I…” she broke into tears, sobbing into Ciri’s shoulder. Ciri held her braid,  
“It’s ok, I should’ve explained myself better, I love you,”  
“I love you too,” they kissed, aiming to reassure each other, “you’re the first person I’ve ever told that story to, and the only person who has helped me move past it, thankyou, for being here for me,”  
“I, I,” words failed her as she kissed Cerys again,  
“I know,” Ciri softly whispered, “goodnight.”

On any other night that was that, the one on top falling asleep into the other’s body, but not tonight, they stayed awake, kissing and touching, mouths exploring new and familiar areas. Cerys had taken control, her mouth was hot against the red rose on Ciri’s inner thigh. The witcheress came undone, her eyes going white and blood turning green in her veins. Rather than worry Cerys carried on. She kept kissing and caressing Ciri’s rigid body until the witcheress went limp. Her body worn out again. Cerys smiled down at her lover, noticing a few stray beams of sunlight come through the window. “You look fucked,”  
“I feel it, and definitely in the fun way,” they kissed before resting in each other’s arms, not waking up until after dusk. Luckily for them no one argues with the Queen of Skellige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


	4. Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri is back from a messy hunt, luckily her queen is prepared...

“Gods yous smell like death,” Cerys complained as she pulled her lover into an intimate embrace,

“Nature of the job,” Ciri smirked before kissing her queen,

“Good thing I decided to have this bath run for you then,”

“Mmm, you’re so good to me,” Ciri smiled and broke the rhythm of kisses they’d built up, “undress me,” she commanded,

“Yes, mistress,” Cerys bowed her head, Ciri tilted her head in confusion, her lover clearly had something planned, she decided it would be best to let the queen play her game while she told the story of the creature whose blood now decorated her clothing.

Cerys started to strip Ciri out of her bloodsoaked clothes, taking the time to admire her perfection and beauty as she always loved to do. Unlike previous times when Cerys had been wrapped up in queenly duties and stressed to the highest of heavens; tonight her only desire was to be intimate, her calloused and now practised hands brushed against Ciri’s scarred skin as her shirt was pulled off. It lingered in her hair but didn’t stain the stunning ashen, she began stroking it and her neck as she undid the ponytail it was kept in and let it down. 

As she unhooked the simple white cloth acting as a bra, Cery’s fingers pressed against Ciri’s pert breasts, knowing it would slowly build Ciri’s arousal and delighting in the fact it would creep up on her as she kept talking, not realising what Cerys was plotting, and the redhead was careful to keep Ciri distracted, even if she wasn’t listening to a word.

Ciri slid into the tub with a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment as the steamy water claimed her tired body. Cerys took the opportunity to undress herself and then came up behind Ciri, her hands gently massaging her neck and back which drew a groan of satisfaction from the witcheress. “Gods…that feels incredible, then Geralt charged headlong, slicing through tentacles as I dropped from the tree…” Ciri went on and Cerys went back to grinning mischievously. She moved on from what could have been a relaxing evening massage and gave her lover a large hint to what her intentions were. She allowed her hands to drift over Ciri’s firm breasts, while she pressed closer to her back, her own soft mounds moulding around Ciri’s head.

As Ciri’s body relaxed the warmth inside her grew, her rambling began to trail off. Cerys slowly slid a hand down her torsi, stroking Ciri’s abs within the warmth of the steamy water. She nuzzled into her neck, brushing her lips gently against her witcheress’ pale skin, her breath warm on her damp flesh. Ciri let a moan escape her and her eyes snapped open as she felt a wave of arousal course through her wery body. She turned around in the wooden tub, realising what Cerys was doing so she cupped the queen’s face and passionately kissed her on the lips with love, desire and thanks. Cerys groaned into the chaste kiss with pleasure as Ciri explored her mouth, her tongue eagerly wrestling with Cerys’ in a fight the queen knew she had no chance of winning, not that she cared. In response the Skeligger slid her hand further down, stroking Ciri’s rough patch of pubic hair just above her clit, threatening further descent. The witcheress shivered in delight at the sensation of the firm hand upon her skin, so tantalisingly close to her needy cunt.

“In here, fucking now,” she grumbled, slapping the water’s surface with a hand as she pulled away. Cerys nodded, 

“As you command…” then she leaned closer to her ear, a seductive whisper on her lips “my mistress.” 

She got up, sliding into the tub next to Ciri while the witcheress groaned in pleasure at hearing that word from her queen's lips as her lust-drowned mind began to piece together exactly what the redhead wanted. 

As soon as Cerys was in the tub, Ciri pulled her into a warm embrace, her back to Ciri’s front. The Witcheress snaked one hand to Cerys’ breasts, squeezing the firm but pliant flesh while her other hand slipped downwards over toned muscle and a prickly patch of recently shaven pubic hair, “Let me return the favour,  _ my slave, _ ” she whispered against Cerys’s ear, emphasis on the end of her words as she felt goosebumps form across Cerys’ body and was convinced her queen had just orgasmed. 

To confirm her suspicion she began fingering her queen’s clit and rolling a nipple making the redhead moan in pleasure and grind back against her as she toyed with her wanting body, smirking as she slipped a finger into the young woman’s molten hot and soaked cunt and discovering her suspicion was correct.

As Ciri manhandled Cerys’ powerful body, she nuzzled against her neck, first kissing the tender flesh and then increasing to light nips and bites, making her queen gasp at the sensation of skin pressing against her warmed and soft flesh. Ciri fucked her harder, her hand squeezing Cerys’ breast with a painful yet pleasant firmness while below she slipped another finger inside her over sensitive cunt. “Aaah Mistress, t-thank you,” she gasped, her own hands reaching behind to Ciri’s neck, instead finding damp hair and drawing her witcheress closer to her. The feel of Ciri’s body pressed against her as her hands groped and fucked at her most sensitive parts had Cerys squirming with arousal.

Ciri could feel another orgasm approaching her queen as her sighs and moans of pleasure grew louder and her breathing became heavier and deformed. She curled her fingers inside Cerys, so familiar with the other woman she knew exactly where to touch and knowing the exact squeal that would leave her lips, as her legs kicked involuntarily. “I-I’m gonna nnnrrghh… fucking c-cum,” Cerys breathed, her body going rigid in pleasure. “Do it my love… cum for me, cum for your mistress,” Ciri whispered in her ear before giving her a sensually long lick along the side of her neck, sliding her tongue from her ear down to her chin. Cerys let out a small scream of pleasure as she came powerfully, her body arching in pleasure against the fingers still buried within her and the strong hand torturing her chest. Ciri kept up her pace, fucking Cerys through the full joy of her orgasm, before she pulled her hands free, the two of them luxuriating in the warm water as Cerys came down from her high.

The queen suddenly turned in Ciri’s embrace, coming face to face with her witcheress. “May I have my turn now Mistress?” she asked, pressing her lips to Ciri’s, rubbing her nose into Ciri’s in a loving gesture of intimacy that nearly brought tears to the harded witcheress’ emerald eyes. Ciri nodded quietly as Cerys kissed her cheeks softly, she let a couple of tears fall from her eyes as she surrendered to her emotions. She had missed Cerys terribly over the weeks she’d been away and now those many nights of longing and want were being answered. Cerys smiled as she kissed the droplets away, knowing how much love was poured into each tiny drop. Ciri’s eyes closed, and she relaxed into her queen’s embrace. Cerys slid firm hands all over her body for a few moments, exploring and appreciating the lithe and sensuous beauty of her witcheress. She pressed her crotch against Ciri’s, the tenderness of their sexes radiating warmth into each other. 

The warm water sloshed as Cerys started to gently buck against her witcheress while she snuck a hand down to Ciri’s arse. Cerys grinned as the young witcheress’ eyes flew open in aroused shock as she felt two fingers push into her ass. Once within her, she split her fingers, forcing Ciri’s tighter hole to widen, the very slight pain of the sensation vastly overshadowed by the electric pleasure that ran through her body.

“Ah, who, who fucking taught you that, so good, it feels so fucking good,” Ciri moaned, starting to grind herself against Cerys’s bodyas arousal shot through her body. The rate of that buildup increased as Cerys, in response to her lover’s statements, simply brought her lips to Ciri’s small chest and bit down. The sensation of teeth pressing into her flesh made Ciri see white, and brought her a swift yet strong orgasm, it was so strong that even within the water Cerys could feel her cum against her thighs. The two women shivered in pleasure together, holding each other as they kissed at whatever their mouths could find, both of their minds clouded by lust as they basked in the post-orgasmic glow together.

Cerys knew how tired Ciri was, she knew the witcheress hardly slept while she was under the stars and she knew how despite her immense power, Ciri was still just a young woman and needed to be loved and cared for. She stood up, slowly pulling Ciri to her feet with her. As Ciri stood there, Cerys got to work with a towel, paying special attention to the soaked spot between her legs as the somewhat rough material was made to press against her sensitive skin, while Cerys expertly patted her dry. Ciri could only stand there, eyes closed and biting her lips, feeling herself succumb to the sensations. By the time she gained control of herself and opened her eyes, Cerys had dried herself as well. “You should have let me help you Cerys,” there was regret in her voice, she hated that she was allowing herself to be pampered and making her lover do all the work. Her queen kissed her in response before leading her to the bed. 

Laying her down on the furs, she crawled up beside her, front to back, arms possessively around her witcheress as she gently began to finger her breasts and cunt.

Ciri found herself near her peak again as Cerys slipped two fingers within her pussy while swiping across her clit with her thumb. Her other hand rolled one of Ciri’s light pink nipples between thumb and forefinger while she buried herself in the messy ashen hair, breathing in the scent of her lover fresh from the salted bathwater. “My mistress smells so lovely… like the sea gently lapping across the shore,” she whispered, kissing the nape of Ciri’s neck and feeling her shiver. Within moments Ciri came again, crying out Cerys' name in pure ecstasy.

When she had come down again Cerys simply held Ciri, comforting her with her presence as sleep started to overtake both women. Ciri snuggled back into her, shuffling comfortably against the warm, muscular, naked body behind her as loving hands settled on areas where she loved to be touched. She took one of those hands and kissed it gently, sending a wave of intimate joy through Cerys. 

The queen realised something then, she realised how much she loved Ciri, how much she needed the witcheress in her life, “Ciri,” she murmured softly with a gentle kiss against her skin, “I love you mistress,” 

“I love you too,” Ciri moaned as she shuffled deeper into Cerys’ body, “my slave,”

“I thought you’d like that,” Cerys whispered, repositioning her hands on the slim body pressing against her,

“Next time can I be the slave? I wish to serve my queen,”

“Anything for you my love,” Ciri turned her head to meet Cerys’ mouth as the two kissed one final time before sleep overcame them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


	5. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri comes home late...

Ciri caught the gasp in her mouth as her bare feet made contact with the ice cold flagstones, Cerys didn’t stir, her nude body still motionless on the bed, she lay on her side away from Ciri, her would be gaze on the candlestick decorating the mess of papers concealing a desk beneath. The smouldering embers of a recent fireplace softly glowed, a jug of wine sat on a nearby table between two empty goblets. Pangs of guilt shot through the Witcher as she removed her shirt, admiring her body in the mirror above the desk.

Since her almost daily training sessions she’d lost any excess fat that had formed in the lazy months she’d spent with Cerys. Her muscles hadn’t grown in size however she could tell they were stronger, she could say with confidence her body was at its peak. 

She turned and smiled at the sleeping queen, admiring her as she slept, her stunningly soft and modest chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Her abs had gained a softness in her time on the throne, a softness Ciri adored for reasons she didn’t understand, the idea of spending the rest of her days confined to a bed with the woman she loved was one she entertained often.

She removed her trousers and well worn underwear, chucking it mindlessly towards Cerys’ own discarded clothes. She revelled in the nude feeling that washed over her, she loved being naked, it felt liberating and free, far from the nightmares she used to have when she was dressed for hunting beasts and monsters. 

She smiled with relief as she placed the gift she had just received from Yen on the desk before grabbing Cerys’ favorite fur and joining her under it. The queen mumbled and turned, laying flat on her back as the fur covered most of her beautiful body. Ciri was desperate to wake her, to hold her, to drag her tongue across her cunt and devour the love of her life but she’d have to wait. 

Ciri smiled as she propped herself up on an elbow and looked over her lover again. Red hair flowed across the pillows like a soft sea, kind brown eyes were hidden in peaceful sleep, eyelashes fanning as she dreamed and her eyes chased everything in her mind eye. Ciri's shoulder started to ache as adjusted herself to watch her queen breathe in and out and sleep peacefully. Part of her was envious, Cerys never had nightmares, she wished she could sleep this peacefully but then she’d miss out on so much. When she awoke kicking and screaming Cerys was always there to hold her, when she tossed and turned as a horrific beast was about to rip her throat out it was replaced with that innocent face and soft lips on her own, the terror was a small price to pay for somebody so magical. 

She smiled as Cerys' breath hitched and she smiled even more when a naughty idea infiltrated its way into her mind. She looks down, her gaze sliding past Cerys' lips and chin and neck to watch her naked breasts, realising the fur wasn’t covering them. She stared at the creamy, soft breasts she was so desperate to caress and worship but it wouldn’t be fair.

Cerys' nipples are perked by the chill of being uncovered, a rosy pink peaking to the sides due to her posture. She's so beautiful. 

Ciri took a deep breath, unable to stay in her position longer. She sat up, ensuring not to wake her lover as she rolled her shoulders and swept the rope out of her hair, moaning slightly as it flowed down her back. The fur fell at her waist, and she pushed it further off of her, making sure to take her time because the more her legs are uncovered, the more of Cerys' are too and she doesn't want to wake her queen up, not yet anyway. 

Ciri slid out of the large bed and made her way to her sleeping beauties' side. She hopped onto the bed, her gaze lingering on her girlfriend’s legs, and the red marks on her knees, remembering the way she knelt on the flagstones for her, expressing her love with her tongue and bringing Ciri an exquisite orgasm. 

Her loving gaze moves up further, able to taste the delicate cunt of her queen as she admired it, gods Cerys was inhumanly beautiful. She was desperate, needy to suck on Cerys again, to feel the queen explode in her mouth before sharing the taste. She loved that, she loved everything Ciri did to her and vice versa. 

She puts her hands on her queen’s ankles and slowly parts her legs as she shifts her weight between Cerys' knees and trails a gentle finger up the inside of her thighs, exposing her completely. The number of things Ciri would like to do to her in this moment is endless, but she just lays down between Cerys’ legs, and smiles. 

She breathes hot puffs of air on her lover’s delicate cunt, watching her reaction and the twitches in her legs. She slowly slides a finger down, from her belly button to her clit, softly repeating the process.

Ciri gets bolder the more she strokes the Skelligan. She slides the fingers of the same hand into Cerys’ core and feels the arousal that is slicking her folds already. A quiet moan answers Ciri's next tickle down Cerys' clit, a sign that she's waking up. A soft cry leaves her lips when Ciri wraps hers around the erect nub. She suckles gently, giving little licks against her cliterous and her hands grow more dominant as Cerys emerges from her sleep. Ciri keeps her flat to the bed with a strong arm across her stomach and a firm hand on her hip. She looks up to find her beautiful love’s sleepy gaze, the hard breaths being torn from her. Her face is flushed with arousal making Ciri's heart skip a beat as she made eye contact with her queen. The sight of the woman she loves in such glorious ecstasy makes her hand leave Cerys’ hip so she could stroke herself at the same time as she eats her lover's delightful cunt.

"Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you..." She whispers, "just, enjoy it ok," Cerys moaned in response. Ciri let out her own moan as she twists her clit in her fingers. She buries her face between her lover’s legs to muffle her desperate moans, encouraging the redhead to grind against her as she slips two fingers inside herself. She strokes at her walls at the same time as she pushes her tongue inside the Skelligan, licking up her flowing juices and breathing hot breaths hard against such tender folds, making the young ruler quake under her remaining hand.

Ciri decides to show the young redhead just how much she means to her, stopping giving herself pleasure and gripping her lovers' arse as Cerys arches her back in delight. Ciri eats her like she's starved, letting Cerys' sobs feed her desperation, drinking it all down as claims Cerys’ powerful orgasm. She raises to her knees and slides up the redhead’s body until she's hovering over her face, grinning down at the mess of fiery hair and flushed face, “Gods you look so beautiful,” she collapses into her love, softly groaning as hands wrap around her and lock her in a heated embrace,  
“Fuck…” Cerys simply gasps, meeting Ciri’s eager lips in a chaste kiss, tasting herself in her witcheress’ mouth,  
“Sorry for waking you,” Ciri murmurs, sinking into the crook of Cerys’ neck,  
“You can wake me like that anytime,” Cerys chucked, her hand stroking through the loose ashen locks, “I love your hair like this, I so rarely get to see it down,”  
“Mmm,” Ciri mumbled, “I can say the same about yours, it looks so good splayed out on the bed,”  
“In that case why don’t you sit on my face? You can admire it all you want and I get to taste you,”  
“Horny slut,” Ciri smirked, fire stoked in her emerald eyes,  
“Pot kettle black,” Cerys smirked back, “now ride my face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


	6. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri stumbles across Cerys' journal...

Ciri let out a deep breath as the door swung shut behind her, the room was empty, Cerys must still be on her throne. In fairness she did start late and it was entirely her fault when she pinned the queen to their bed, undressed her and devoured her cunt for the third time that morning. She made her way to Cerys’ desk, seeing that Yennefer’s gift had been moved slightly, the queen had gotten curious. 

Ciri was desperate to use it on the redhead, or spread her legs and be taken but Cerys was nervous, she didn’t want to rush, losing her maidenhood to a piece of smooth glass was something she feared would bring shame on her. 

Ciri’s eyes then spotted a small leather book, she hadn’t seen it before but it looked as if it had been dropped onto the desk and left. She assumed it was important to Cerys, something related to the crown after all they’d agreed they wouldn’t hide anything and be fully honest at all times.

‘No harm in looking then,’ Ciri thought, unbinding the book and opening to a random page.

_ I never thought I could see women the way I saw Ciri. The way her ashen hair has that heavenly glow in the setting sun. The way her witcher armour fits around her slim figure. I can’t believe she took an interest in me, she likes me. I hope this continues, I’ve never felt happier than being in her arms, her lips on mine. _

The writing was unmistakably Cerys’, she double checked she was alone and continued to read from a different page.

_ She came to me during the night. She strolled into my cabin and snuggled up to me in my bed of straw. I turned to her, snuggling up to her and my hand wavered over her breasts. I noticed they were bare. Her nipples were hard, I held my hand over them longer than I should have done, I felt embarrassed. She quickly grabbed my hand and pushed it against her chest. I instinctively squeezed and grabbed. Ciri released the softest moan I have ever heard, at least until the next time. _

She remembered the occasion, a boat trip to Faroe for a couple of days, Cerys had business and Ciri had gone as a shieldmaiden though undercover, at least until night had fallen. She felt a warmth between her thighs and continued to read.

_ I turned my head and was met by her soft lips, so, so, soft. She rolled me on top of her, leaving me sitting up on top of her away from her lips. She rarely does this, always wanting to be on top and guiding me, helping me, what did I do to deserve such a perfect woman. She began to remove my small clothes, her skilled fingers finding it easy. My breasts became bare and she ran a thumb across them, making me shiver and moan, I needed more. She moved my face down towards hers, our breasts collided and pressed together with every stroke of our tongues as we shared another perfect kiss, no, just a kiss, they’re all perfect. _

The kind words made her smile, her filthy words made her wet as she sat on the bed, pushing her leggings and underwear down to her thighs and gasping as the cool air met the raging inferno between her legs.

_ She began to move her hips against mine. I sat up and crawled down her petite body to find her cunt already open and exposed for me. I kissed her thighs and my lips slowly moved towards her core. I moved my fingers over her clit and felt her wetness. _

She gasped as her fingers mimicked the queen’s account of the encounter, wetness seeping from her and staining the bed.

_ I placed my lips right above her throbbing clit. She moaned and moved her hips upwards, inviting my mouth to her most sensitive spot. I know where it is exactly, I know all of them and I’m so proud of it. I chuckle and slyly smile at her and she gave me a cute frown in reply. I quickly planted my tongue against her and she moaned loudly. She is so desperate for release, I suppose I would be too if I had to be around her all day and pretend our relationship was nothing but professional. _

“Gods I was so needy, so needy for you my queen,” she moaned into the open room, “I needed my queen to make me cum.”

_ She grabbed on to my braid, her favourite place, as I began to lick frantically against her. She moved her hips in rhythm with my tongue, moaning at every swipe. I placed my hand against her firm arse and began to squeeze and grab at it. _

“Mmm yes Cerys, I love your braid, it’s so beautiful and your hands,” she trailed it from her cunt to her arse and squeezed, “you can touch me anywhere anytime I don’t care, you can tie a rope around my neck and pull me around naked and I’d love it so fucking much, Cerys please, fucking make me cum!”

_ I stopped licking and she grunted angrily. I removed my hand from her backside and brought it to her wet cunt. I pushed one finger inside of her quickly making her jump at the instant pleasure before bringing an additional two fingers into her tight pussy. She moaned against the pillows and it was again the most beautiful thing I’d ever heard. I began to hit the spot I know she craves the most with my fingers and placed my tongue against her again. She is the best thing I’ve ever tasted, the only thing I want to taste anymore, if it was practical I’d have her season my every meal with her release. _

“Fuck that’s so hot Cerys,” she jammed her dripping fingers down her throat and needily tasted herself, “I’ll season it all for you, fuck I’ll fill a barell for you, anything, I’ll do anything for my queen.”

_ She began to moan louder against the pillow as I pushed her towards release. I wrapped one arm around her one of her thighs to keep my face buried in her. The other pushing against the spot that was making such elegant sound spill from her lips. I could feel her start to tighten against my fingers and her body start to shake. She finally found release and grabbed my head, pushing me hard into her cunt as her orgasm expelled on to my face and hand.  _

She shrieked as she came, a clear arc of cum flyning a good dozen feet as she lay there panting, “My god Cerys, my fucking god I love you so much,” she panted as she came down from her high. 

When she was calm and composed she redressed her lower half and cleaned up the mess on the flagstones before picking the book back up and returning it to the desk, noticing there was a final paragraph she hadn’t managed to make it to.

_ She released my head and I began to clean up after her, leaving no wet behind. She flinches as I softly wave my tongue over her clit. She could not taste nor look as beautiful as she did now, at least until the next time we are together. I crawl up her vulnerable body and roll her into my arms, she calms and sleeps. So peaceful. My heart melts as I watch her eyelids flutter with dreams, I hope they’re about us, together. I love her so much I’m embarrassed to tell her, I know I can never find the right words at the moment with her, she deserves someone better than me, someone who can tell her these things properly, someone who doesn’t need to learn to pleasure a woman. She deserves that but she chose me, she chose me. _

Ciri feels tears well in her eyes, she hadn’t cried since Vesemir but she made no attempt to hold back when the door swung open. She beamed at the queen and the book fell from her hands, Cerys was complaining at her but she couldn’t hear it.

“I love you so fucking much,” she held the queen tightly, letting herself cry into Cerys’ shoulder, Cerys held her close, her anger fading, 

“My journal,” she whispered quietly, Ciri simply nodded against her,

“I chose you, she whimpered into the embrace, “I’m so glad I chose you,” Cerys tilted her head up, gently kissing away the tears, 

“I know Ciri, I know, even if we’re both too useless to say it,” Ciri laughed and their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
